La ropa de Crystal
by RubyLRed
Summary: El repentino cambio de vestuario de Crystal tiene a Gold con algo en mente que no puede decir... literalmente (corto onee-shot GoldxCrystal)


Hola! Bueno, después de.. ni idea, como más de un mes seguro, les traigo pokemon! ¿Alguien extraño mis onee-shot de pokemon? … *pasa una planta rodante*… ¿nadie? Okey TnT (¿)

Pokemon no es mío, por desgracia para mi

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La ropa de Crystal

-Oye Crys, te ves…

¡PUM!

-siempre lo mismo…- Decía Gold levantándose del suelo viendo como Crystal salía corriendo en dirección desconocida, desde el incidente de Arceus, trataba de dar su opinión de la nueva ropa de su amiga.

La mayoría de las veces era igual: hablaban, conversaban, reían, todo normal, hasta que él veía la oportunidad y hablaba de la vestimenta de la chica, que conllevaba a recibir una patada y mandarlo al otro lado de la habitación, contra un árbol o chocar contra lo que estuviera detrás de el en esos momentos.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una de las bases secretas de Silver.

Gold y Silver se encontraban hablando de cosas sin sentido, como por ejemplo:

-te lo juro Silver, ¡eso fue lo más traumatizante que vi en mi vida! Ayer no pude descansar este hermoso cuerpo por no poder dormir! – Gold se veía con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, seguramente por la falta de sueño

-Gold, te lo vuelvo a repetir, es imposible que un skitty macho y una wailord hembra tengan un huevo, seguro lo estás inventando – a Silver le parecía absurdo pensar en tal ''idiotez'' según el

- inventando? DILE ESO A MIS OJERAS SILVER! – Grito irritado el criador, las horas de sueño hacían estragos en su paciencia, y que los días anteriores a eso tampoco haya dormido por pasar toda la noche viendo televisión no ayudaban en nada

- Hola chicos – y Llegando a interrumpir un momento el raro debate de sus mejores amigo, entro Crystal saludándolos contenta recibiendo otros saludos contentos

- Que bien que llegas Crys, podrías decirle a Sil… ¿Por qué traes tu ropa vieja?

- e-eh? B-bueno… es que me siento más cómoda usando esta ropa – Crystal había venido con su conjunto de campera blanca, Remera roja y unos shorts deportivos (**Nota:**soy terrible para describir y más la ropa, perdón…) Gold se le quedo viendo – p-podrías dejar de mirarme Gold?! – Pregunto/Grito la chica

-mmm... Perdóname Crys, pero te voy a decir que con tu otra ropa te veías más atractiva – La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse con lo que decía el chico de ojos dorados, su otro amigo, que se percató de esto, decidió cambiar el tema

-Gold ¿no estabas por preguntarlo sobre nuestro tema de los skitty's? –

-Es cierto! …

Y de esa manera la tarde prosiguió para los tres mejores amigos

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gold debía ir a trabajar a la guardería cerca de ciudad Trigal, pero como Togetaro estaba durmiendo, debido a que era bastante temprano, decidió dejarlo dormir e ir caminando al trabajo, y de paso ver si encontraba a una chica con quien salir por ahí. En estos momentos se encontraba cruzando Ciudad Malva

Gold miraba alrededor de su lugar, en busca de chicas o algo interesante, no había pensado que caminar hasta la ciudad sería tan aburrido, en eso, un puerta a unos metros de su dirección se abrió y logro reconocer a quien salía del hogar. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Crystal saliendo de su casa, pero esta vez, al contrario del día anterior, llevaba su ropa nueva, con todo y el gran sombrero. Sonrió

-Hola Chica seria – Dijo Gold asustando y haciendo tirar las llaves con las que estaba por cerrar la puerta

-G-Gold? Qu-que haces aquí? – Crystal estaba apenada, sonrojada y enojada consigo misma por convencerse de usar esa ropa

-Yo? Solo me dirigía a Ciudad Trigal para ir hacia la guardería, Creí que te había dicho que trabajo hay desde hace un mes, ¿y tú? – Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

-so-so-solo me dirigía a Pueblo Primavera a ayudar al profesor Elm, nada más –

-eh? A donde YO vivo? – Crystal bajo la cabeza avergonzada – bueno, supongo que es coincidencia jeje Adiós Crys.. – Gold empezó a irse y ella suspiro aliviada, camino y unos pasos y escucho un grito que seguramente despertó a unos cuantos vecinos para su mala suerte

-EY CRYS! TE VEZ MUY BIEN CON ESA ROPA!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

FIN

¿Merezco un review? que les pareció? n_n la verdad quería escribir de pokemon antes pero no se me ocurría nada, hoy lei el manga de HGSS (y si, nunca lo lei, pero tengo mis razones..) y se me ocurrió esto :D espero les haya gustado


End file.
